A New Friendship With Extra Cheese
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: A timid pizza boy makes a delivery at the Grant Mansion. How will it turn out?


**To start the new year with the perfect bang, here's GoldGuardian2418 requested fanfic! Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

At Big Momma and Papa's Pizzeria, Joey Stanford was air drumming, bored out of his mind. His black curly hair was flicked upward in the front. He had a peach complexion and had braces.

When you're a pizza delivery guy, you send fresh hot pies to all sorts of weirdos.

But there was one place in the area where no delivery boy ever dared to drive to...

"STANFORD!"

Joey jumped out of his chair as his big, burly boss stomped out. "We've got another order of four cheese pizzas at the Grant Mansion!"

Joey gulped. He heard all sorts of rumors about the Grant Mansion. The other delivery boys ended up quitting their job because they all became running scared with their tails between their legs after paying a visit to that morbid mansion.

The boss sneered at Joey's showing cowardice. "I know what you're thinking, boy." he growled. "But you're gonna go straight up to that mansion and make that delivery! And you're not coming back until you actually get a payment from whoever lives there!"

He glared deep into Joey's dark eyes. "Otherwise, I take it out of your pay and you can kick your career here goodbye!"

Now Joey was really scared. He needed this job. Not other place would take him in. And he did not want to get fired on this day.

The anniversary of his little sister's death.

"You don't want to lose your job over some stupid little ghost story, are ya?" Joey's boss bellowed.

"No, sir."

"THEN GET MOVING!" The boss's mighty roar caused Joey to scramble to his feet, grab the tower of pizzas, pack them into his car and drive off to the mansion.

That boss of his was almost scarier than ghosts.

Joey swallowed hard as he kept driving down the road to the evil mansion. His sister's death was a harsh reminder of him to be strong and keep going. Things haven't been easy since she died in a car crash one year ago today.

Finally, Joey arrived in front of the mansion. He gazed upon the tall hill and saw the infamous Grant Mansion.

Joey tried to hold the pizzas well in his quivering hands, but he had to be brave.

The brave pizza boy ventured up the hill. His mind filling with dread as he took each step.

Why was he even doing this?! And what could be waiting for him inside? A ghost that haunts the place? A wicked witch that tries to turn her visitors into toads?!

As Joey was about to set foot on the first porch step, a voice hissed in his ear.

 _"Get out..."_

Joey was so scared, he jumped back and dropped his stack of pizzas. Joey rubbed his sore bottom and looked around to see what made that sound. But he heard another sound.

The mansion doors opened very slowly...

Joey could only watch in horror as the doors opened slowly. When they opened, all he could see was the perpetual darkness inside.

Joey tried to keep his cool. He wasn't going to be scared off by some weasels trying to cheat their way out of paying their bill.

"Alright, whoever you are! Joke's over!" Joey marched right up to the porch to confront whoever was trying to scare him.

Suddenly, something white appeared before him. It was Ghostfreak.

Joey became frozen with fear. A ghost?! A real ghost?! He tried to put the thing off as fake, until the ghost glided right up to his face.

"GET OUT!" the horrid ghost snarled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Joey screamed as he ran all the way down the hill.

Suddenly, a hole opens up in the middle of the pathway and Joey found himself falling right in!

Joey's screams grew stronger as he fell into the dark abyss. Falling and falling deeper and deeper until he finally landed on something.

"Who's this?" someone asked in a booming voice.

Joey looked up. And he looked up higher.

Two giant were looking down at him.

Joey felt faint. His eyes popped, his mind losing sanity. He felt himself going weak.

He fainted.

* * *

Joey's mind haunted him of the horrifying images he saw that night. He just wanted to wake up in his bed and hope that nightmare never happened again.

But he was sadly mistaken.

"Wake up, Goldilocks."

Joey heard a voice and jolted awake. It sounded like his boss. But when he looked up, he quickly realized this wasn't his boss at all.

Instead, it looked like a martian in a green space. It was really Gutrot.

Joey screamed and tried to get away, but he realized he was tied down to a couch by what looked like gauze. He tiled his head all the way back and sceamed when he saw a mummy's bandaged face looking back at him.

"Alright, kid." Gutrot stuck his hands out. "I'll make sure you won't remember a thing."

"Not too much gas," Snare-oh warned. "Don't wipe all of his memory. One time, a guy forgot how to breath."

"WHAT?!" Joey exclaimed. "NO! Please! Don't wipe my memory! There are so many things I want to remember! My sister died on this day! I know it's a sad memory, but it's a sad memory I don't want to forget! I forget bout her I'll never forgive myself!"

Joey couldn't help it. He could picture his sister in his mind. He began to cry, he just couldn't control his emotions anymore.

Hearing his cries, the mummy untied him. Instead, he used his bandages to wipe the tears of Joey's face.

"It's okay, buddy." the mummy said.

"Don't worry, we won't be wiping your memory." said Gutrot. He sat beside the boy.

Joey tried to move away, but the mummy blocked him from doing so.

"Excuse me,"

Joey heard a female voice and saw a girl walk into the living room. With the ghost right beside her! Joey wanted to scream and run, but Gutrot kept him firmly in place.

"Don't be scared. He's a friendly ghost." Gutrot assured him.

"And thanks to him, we owe you more pizzas than we can count!" Rachel said before giving Ghostfreak an angry look. The alien specter shrunk in guilt.

Rachel let out a sigh. "Look, the aliens that live her are very protective and have this thing about strangers knowing where we live." She smiled. "But they have hearts of gold, that's for sure." She walked up to the stunned boy. "Hi, I'm Rachel Jocklin."

"Uh, Joey Standford." Joey shook her hand.

"We heard about what you said about your sister. We're sorry about that." Rachel said honestly. "My parents died in a fire many years ago."

Joey felt a wave of sympathy coming from this girl. "You did?"

Rachel nodded. "Sometimes I wish I didn't remember what happened, but when I heard what you said, I can understand why you don't want to forget something that tragic."

"Really? Why?" Joey asked. "I just didn't want to forget about my sister."

"Exactly," Rachel said. "Because when someone really, truly dies, is when they are forgotten."

Joey started to tear up. Because Rachel was right, no one truly dies unless they are forgotten. Rachel wrapped him up in a big hug. Joey had been holding in his feelings in about his sister's death for a while.

But he wasn't ashamed that he was letting it all out, because he was surrounded by such good people who understood him so well.

"And I think this belongs to you." Rachel took out her wallet and presented Joey with not only the money for the pizza, but an very large tip!

"Wow! Thanks!" Joey said.

"But you have to promise to make this a secret." Rachel said.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't tell." Joey said. "But still, this is a haunted house unlike anything I ever heard of! I thought I was going to end up a ghost myself."

Suddenly, two hooded phantom appeared from behind him.

"Oh, really?" they both breathed out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Joey screamed and jumped into Snare-oh's arms. He looked at the mummy and chuckled sheepishly as Snare-oh gently put him down.

"Relax, they're friendly aliens too." Rachel said. She pointed up. "Him too."

Joey looked up and gasped when he saw a vampire hanging from the ceiling. Whampire came down and greeted the boy in his Transylvanian accent.

"Good evening," he purred.

Joey shivered a little, his hand instinctively went for his neck.

Whampire chuckled. "There's no need to be frightened, my boy."

"I think he needs the initiation." Big Chill kindly suggested.

"The what?!" Joey said shakily. He was ready to run until he tripped, giving the aliens the perfect chance to strike.

"HEY!" Joey shouted when the Necrofriggans pounced on him.

"We've got him pinned." Big Chill said.

"Let's see here..." Ultimate Big Chill said. He and Big Chill began tickling his underarms.

"HEY! Pft-ehehehehehahahahahaha! No! Stop!" Joey pleaded.

"Hmm, I don't think that's his tickle spot." Snare-oh said. He lashed his bandages out and grabbed Joey's ankles. Then he removed his shoes and socks.

Joey began to panic as the mummy and vampire got close to his feet. They began tickling his toes.

Joey jumped and started to laugh. "Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Stop that! Let go of my toes! Hehehahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Now the aliens were tickling all over his feet.

"Yup, the feet are his tickle spot." Whampire said. And the playful aliens began tickling their new friend away.

"Looks like we've got a new friend in the family." Ghostfreak said. "But if anymore pizza boys get nosy around here, I'll scare them off!"

Rachel just sighed with a smile. "That's good, Ghostfreak. We still have to keep these crazy aliens a secret."

"Oh, yeah?" Ghostfreak said, wiggling his fingers at her.

Rachel squeaked and ran off, but she couldn't escape the aliens ghost who caught her in his tentacles and tickled her stomach silly.

As Rachel and Joey's laughs echoed through the mansion, everyone knew that the Grant Mansion was happy to welcome a new friend.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: About your request, I'll be happy to do it! What was your OC's name again? The one who meets Blitzwolfer on a camping trip? Tell me all about her!**


End file.
